Leavin' On a Jet Plane: An Ugly Betty fic
by dadiva18
Summary: Takes place after the finale. Betty makes her desision. Or did she? By popular demand, this is no longer an one-shot, but a multi-shot with SO MANY ideas what to happen next. Please r/r. Epilogue up! 061708
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After the dissapointing season finale, leaving us with SO Much to figure out, here is one of most likely MANY one-shots that will be made during the LONG wait till September. So enjoy!**

**Shout-outs to my peeps at I-C, who inspire me always and keeping the faith alive!**

I feel the swoop in my stomach as the plane leaves the ground, and into the heavens. I close my eyes, my small fears coming out. I have always enjoyed flying, but I always have those small fears when taking off that it could be worse, and for the long flight ahead of us, I get a little bit more scared. I feel his hand grab mine and I feel a little bit more comfortable in this situation.

I think about the decision I made. Did I really make the right choice? Did I make the right decision. My heart is still hammering in my chest when I told him by decision. I know it is huge risk, choosing him. Going where we are going is far from the safety of new York, and that things will change for me and for him after this adventure is over. Our relationship will change forever.

The stewardess comes by and asks for our orders for our meal and drink. I give mine and he gives his. He looks over at me and smiles. I smile back and I take out a magazine from the compartment from the seat in front of me. Finally the seat belt light goes off and the captain said it was safe to roam around the cabin. After a minute, I calmly unbuckle my seat belt and make my way to the lavatory. After I lock the small door, I lower the seat over and sit on the small toilet. I know that I am not supposed to use my cell phone on the plane, but its on Airplane mode, so I am good, I think. I check my inbox and I read the couple of messages I got before I boarded:

_It's no big deal. Do what you have to do. Just think about what you are going to do when you come back. I know you chose the right thing for now._

I scroll down and I read another:

_Just wanted to say safe flight. Text me when you get off to know you are safe. Love you._

I flush the toilet, so it seemed I went, Turned off my phone and return to my seat, putting on my seat belt, finishing the cheesy article about flying to Timbuktu or something like that.

The plane meal is never the best, but at least their spaghetti and meatballs are warm and they taste ok. I didn't get complains from him either, whish is surprising.

After the meal, I lean back my seat and I close my eyes, resting them after the busy day I had. I think about my decision and what it would be like if I choose the other. I picture my father's face as I hug him and tell my family my goodbyes for now. I feel my self drift off to sleep, seeing his face when I told him hat I picked the other…

"Betty, Betty wake up, we're about to land." I hear him say and shake me, waking me up. I look out of the window and I see the night sky be illuminated by the place, all the twinkling lights below.

"Thanks. We're here already?" I say, rubbing my eyes.

"Yep. You slept like a baby." he says having a slight chuckle.

"Well, I tend to be a heavy sleeper." I say blushing. He smiles. I put my seat back into the upright position and put up my tray, which was long cleared off, I guess. I close my eyes again as the plane lands, feeling the plane hit the ground and bounce, then stopping. We go through security and I show them my ID and such, then we get our luggage. We catch a cab and we arrive at the place we are staying. We drop our bags.

"One minute, I need to use the facilities, and get ready for bed ok?" he says as he ducks out and goes into the bathroom. As soon as I know that he is safely in the bathroom I sit on the bed and I open and turn on my phone. I see a new message from the inbox. He probably sent it when I was flying:

_Did you get there safe? I hope nothing happened to you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you!_

I love it that he is so concerned. I reply back:

_Don't worry. We just got in. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you either!_

I send it back, and I get into my pajamas. I feel my phone vibrate and I smile. He stayed up for me!

_I wouldn't either! I don't want to stay single forever. There's only one girl I want to marry._

I smile. Even if he's thousands of miles away, he still gives me butterflies.

_Well I still am, don't worry. I just have to do this, then we can be together. Oh he's getting out. I got to get to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you._

"Ready for bed?" Gio asks, walking out of the bathroom and into the bed next to mine.

"Yep."

"You know, I'm really glad you decided to take this risk with me. Some first date so far huh?" He asks, turning off the light.

"Yeah," I say rolling over. My phone vibrates, and I wait until I hear Gio's snores that I open it up:

_I love you too and goodnight Mrs. Grubstick, well, almost. Sweet Dreams._

I put my phone back on the charger, and I close my eyes, dreaming about the life I will have when I come back, starting the life I have dreamed of for a while now, my fantasy. I feel the bracelet on my wrist and I feel the round charm of it. I slip my finger through the ring, just accepting the feeling of having it on my finger. It feels so natural, so right. I hear Gio stir and i quicly get back into a sleeping position, staring at the diamond shining in the moonight. I have taken a risk, a big one, and it will change our lives together. And I can'y wait.

"Sweet Dreams indeed." I whisper as I drift off to sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: By popular demand, I am continuing with this fic, giving more plot and the backstory to why Betty is in this predicament. I know a lot of you are confused with why Betty is in Rome AND engaged to Henry. It will all be explained in this chappy, so don't worry. So I hope you enjoy!**

**_Flashback is in italics._**

**Thanks to Erin who is helping me with this fic and as usual, much love to my peeps over at I-C, where the NLA is based at and resides. Don't worry! We WILL get our fix! (lol)**

**Enjoy!**

I wake up and I feel the warmness of the day, the sounds of the hustle and bustle of the markets below. I roll around not seeing the man I want to, but the other, walking out of the bathroom. I wish I was in Tucson right now, planning a wedding, but I have to keep up with this act, so he can be satisfied. I really don't want to crush him.

"Good Morning." Gio says, a smile on his face. It seems that ever since I told him that I was going with him, he seems to be always smiling. I know I have made him happy, and it is going to be hard to do this to him. I was never a heartbreaker, and I really don't want to start.

"Good Morning." I say back. He comes over and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'll let you get ready then we can start the day. I have been told of this great bakery down the street." he says.

"Ok. I'll meet you down in the lobby?" I ask.

"Uh huh. Just don't take too long Eater." he laughs, as he leaves the room. I get out of bed, put on my clothes, grab my purse, backpack and cell phone. I scan the screen and I see a new message:

_How many more mornings do I have to wake up and not see you here next to me?_

I press the "Reply" button and I respond:

_Not that many, I assure you. I'm gonna call later today. I miss hearing your voice. It's driving me crazy!_

I send the message and I put the phone in my pocket, and go down stairs, where Gio is waiting.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Yep." I say. He holds out his arm and I reluctantly link mine with his, walking out of the hotel.

We walk down a few streets and into the little bakery, with breads and sweets in the window. We order some pastries and Gio looks around at all the different kinds of bread, probably thinking about which ones would go well with his sandwiches. The food tastes good, then we exit, Gio with full bags of different minds of bread and we walk around the town, looking at a few of the sights. Gio starts to walk into yet another bakery and I stop him.

"Listen, I'm just gonna go into the phone booth and call home k?" I ask.

"Ok. I'll be in this bakery. Just come on in when you're done." he says walking in.

I get into the phone booth, dial the international code, then dial the oh so familiar number. I am getting impatient hearing the phone ring over and over. It feels like an eternity waiting to hear his voice. I hear the phone click over and my heart beats faster at the sound of his voice.

"Betty." He says in that voice that it only for me.

"Henry, it's so good to hear your voice."

"Ditto. It's utter madness here. No matter how many books I read to prepare myself for this, I still didn't think that taking care of little Nate would be this hard."

"Don't worry, sweetie, you will be fine. How is Nate and Charlie?" I ask.

"Charlie is still healing but she is getting better. I think she still is a little shocked by my sudden leave of absence then back again," he laughs "But she'll be fine. Even though he is a struggle at times, my son is the best you could ever imagine." I hear that he is proud of his son in his voice, I know he will do fine.

"I can't wait to meet him. He sounds like an angel."

"Me either, so I have both my angels with me." he says. I blush and I smile. I love it that he thinks of me in that way. With Gio I'm just _The Eater_.

"Well, I should go. I don't want to waste any more minutes, so I can still text you every night. But...I should be getting back to Gio."

"In speaking of Sandwich Boy, how did you get out of his grasp to call me?" he asks.

"He's in his hundredth bakery today, looking at more breads. You would think he's running a bakery, not a sandwich shop." I laugh. He laughs also.

"God, I miss your laugh and you." he says.

"I miss you too Henry. I'll be home soon, don't worry." I say playing with my engagement ring on my wrist in the bracelet, just picturing and waiting for the day when i can wear it where it really belongs.

"Ok. I'll let you go now. I love you." he says. I still get butterflies every time he says that to me.

"I love you too. Till then."

"Till then, milady." he says before I hear the click of the phone. I hang up and join Gio in the bakery (who has even MORE bread than he did before.). He purchases the bread, run back to the hotel to drop off our (his) purchases for the day, then to a restaurant in the area. After filling ourselves with new foods (and more food talk with Gio), we get back to the hotel and get into bed. I close my eyes, thinking about how I got into this predicament…

_"I know what to do." I say, snapping out of my dream. I see the people around me, me lying down with the ball right next to my head._

_"Betty, you ok?" I hear Henry say. I look at him. He looks so concerned. I look over at Gio, who also seems worried._

_"Yeah, I'm fine, I think." I say standing up and clearing the crowd. I try to walk but I feel dizzy. Gio and Henry stop me._

_"You should go lie down. You are in no condition to play." Henry tells me, helping me walk._

_"It sucks that we didn't get to see that awesome swing we worked on." Gio says. I look over at Henry, trying to stay calm and not let his minor jealousy take over. They take me to a nearby ambulance, and they sit me down, getting a cold compress for my head. They are looking at me, waiting, I know._

_"So," Gio starts. "You said you knew what to do." _

_"Maybe." I said, keeping the cold compress on my head._

_The speakers had some feedback and the voice of Suzuki came over:_

_"Will MODE's left fielder, please return back to the field." Gio stands up._

_"Well, looks like I have to get back out there. We'll talk later ok?" he says, putting his hat back on and running back out to the field. Henry looks over at me in that way._

_"Ok, Betty, tell me what's going on. You know you can tell me anything." he says._

_"Well, I know what to do now. It's weird and slightly complicated , but I think it will work out in the end. For the both of us." I say with a small smile. His eyes widen in surprise._

_"Are you saying what I think you're saying?!" He asks. _

_"Well yes." I say, my smile widen._

_"BETTY! That's great!" he says, then pulls my face to his and softly kisses me. I break it off._

_"But.."_

_"But…" he says, his grin fading. I take a deep breath._

_" I have to go to Rome first." I say. He stands up._

_"What?" he says._

_"Let me explain this." I say. "Sit, please." I ask. He sits back down at the bumper of the ambulance, and I take his hands in his._

_"Henry. You know that I love you and I would LOVE to right now just go away with you and be your wife at this moment," he smiles at the mention of us being married. "But, I need time for him to just be happy for now. It's only one month. I just can't break his heart. Just not yet." I say pleading with him._

_"But you just can't pick one and the other."_

_"I'm just picking one. I am choosing you, its just that I can't hurt him just yet. I want him to not be so hurt when I let him go. I know that he is going to be hurt, but maybe after we spend some time, he can see that I am all for you. Then we can finally have the lives we have been dreaming of. Our fantasies coming true." I say, looking into his eyes. I can see him smiling in his eyes, his victory dance in it._

_"Ok. I don't know how I am gonna handle this." he says._

_"Me either, but you and I know that when I come back, I'm all yours." I say. He smiles, then looks down at my still bare finger._

_"So you can't wear the ring?" He says disappointed._

_"Well," I say the wheels turning in my head. "Maybe not on my finger…" I look around the ambulance and I see a small string. I reach for it, I loop the ring in it and I put it around my wrist. "But, I can still wear it." I say smiling. He kisses me._

_"Betty Suarez, you know how happy you are making me right now?" he asks. Putting his arm around me._

_"That's Betty Grubstick you mean." I smile._

_"I really like the sound of that." he says, with that smile on his face, the smile that's only reserved for me. Our faces come closer to kiss, when the crowd goes wild, for the end of the game. I get the cold compress back on my head and We talk about the latest MODE gossip he needs to be catching up on. As Gio comes back and puts his arms around me, all I can think of is how Henry will be holding me everyday for the rest of my life, and seeing the look he gives me when Gio is not looking…_

_**-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-**_

I hear the alarm sound and I get out of bed and take a shower. Today is an early day, when we are going to visit most of the touristy spots. He seems so happy during breakfast and when we exit the hotel to visit. I just keep wondering.

How I am gonna tell him, I do not know.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter! I'm sorry if people are still confused with the concept of the story. Betty DID choose Henry and is planning on marrying him. She just diddnt have the will power to tell Gio yet, and she wanted him to be happy.**

**As usual reviews are appreciated and I thank you for all your opinions on this. I am very glad that people are enjoying reading this, no matter what ship they are. There's going to a couple of more chapters left for this so keep reading!**

**Thanks to Erin who is helping me edit and make this better. **

**Shoutouts to the people at I-C who are shiznits and they rock my socks. Also to the NLA who meets every night in chat! We can help each other out! lol. And of course to anyone who reads and reviews this. Thanks again!**

**enjoy!**

**Three Weeks Later**

I gather up my things and put it in my luggage, except for the change of clothes and such for the next day. Today is our last day in Italy. This trip has been so nice. The sights were amazing, the food was even better. The weather was perfect except for a few days of rain. Overall the trip was just about perfect. Except for one small thing. Gio was the one on this trip with me. Not Henry, the man I am engaged to.

It has been so hard pretending to be interested in Gio. It's so hard to pretend and hide the fact that I am committed to Henry. I wish I can rip the ring off the string and slip it on my finger, where it belongs. I hate keeping these things from Gio too. Gio is my friend and I can trust him with things, and I believe he trusts me also. I'm just dreading when I have to tell him the truth and the friendship we have made will come crashing down.

We take a cab into the city and look at the sights once again. Seeing the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Spanish steps and riding the gondolas around the town. We stop at a bistro and order some lunch. In the middle of the conversation, I feel my phone vibrate. I take it out of my pocket and I see his smiling face in the caller ID. I look at Gio who is curious.

"Hey, it's my dad. I'm gonna go outside so I can hear him better ok?" I ask. He nods and I head outside the building. I press the "answer" button.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi my love." I hear his voice through my ears. "Today's the day."

"I know. I can't wait to get home. I miss you so much."

"I know me too. I'm even in New York this weekend so I can come pick you up sort of. Well, I'll meet you at your house, with your family."

"Soon to be yours too." I smile into the phone. I can just sense that he is doing the same, with that big smile of his. I just think about when I told my family what I was going to do:

_"Betty, are you CRAZY?" Hilda screams._

_"No! I think it will work. I will just go to Rome with Gio so he can be satisfied, and then just let him down gently with it. He knows that I love Henry, and that we wouldn't work well together. We get on each other's nerves too quickly."_

_"Mi Hija," my dad starts. "Are you sure this is going to work? What about after the trip when you have to tell him? Or what if Gio finds out before you plan on telling him?" he asks._

_"Papi, trust me. This will work." I say grabbing onto my bracelet…_

"Oh yeah, you told me that conversation was crazy." He says.

"Yeah, it was. In speaking of that, how was seeing them after I left? I never had gotten around asking you."

"Well naturally Ignacio was skeptical and was interrogating me. Hilda was excited, and Justin stayed neutral as usual. But I think when you get home there will be a nice conversation about this. I can see it already." He laughs.

"Well, what else would you expect from my family?" I laugh with him. I fumble around with my bracelet, playing with the ring slipping it on and off.

"True. Well I should let you get back to Gio. So your flight comes in at 7:00 my time?"

"Yep. I miss you and I can't wait to see you and start our lives together again."

"Me too. I love you Betty."

"I love you too Henry. Bye." I say before I hang up my phone. I walk back into the shop to a more impatient than usual Gio, sitting at the chair, bouncing his leg up and down. I sit down at the table and finish eating my meal.

"How was your dad?" He asks.

"Oh, he's fine. He can't wait till I come home." I say.

"Yeah." He says. "I'm full. You...uh wanna head out?" I finish my bite of food.

"Sure." I say. He gets the check and pays it. As we walk out, I notice that Gio didn't even eat half his meal. He always eats the full meal. He doesn't like wasting food that that his fellow hardworking creators of the meals made. As we walk around he seems agitated and he was snapping requests from some of the vendors and such.

We check out the markets, looking at the items up for sale. I look over at a stand and I see it. I see The Wedding Dress. It was so beautiful and radiant that I wanted to just take it home with me and walk down the aisle with it now! I can picture walking down it, all eyes on me, but all I see is this pair of brown eyes behind his glasses, looking at me in that way that's only reserved for me…

"See something that catches your eye?" Gio asks, coming from behind me.

"Uh, no. Just looking out for a few things." I say.

"Looking for your wedding dress for when you marry Henry?" He says his voice cold as ice. I turn around, completely dumbfounded at him, my mouth open agape. He seems so mad, yet sad and depressed at the same time. I can see the tears forming in his eyes.

"What did you say?" I ask, in complete and total shock…


	4. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**Hi Everyone!**

**Before I continue with "Leavin' On A Jet Plane", I would like to clear some things up.**

**First and formost, I LOVE Ugly Betty. It is one of my favorite shows and the fan base here and other sites are amazingly large. I love talking to and getting opinions and insights from people with different points of view on the many storylines of the show.**

**I started writing fan fiction just for the joy of writing and getting opinions back from others on how I could improve on my writing. Also I love the people that has the same opinions as me and liked reading about their favorite characters or couple. It's become one of my favorite hobbies, and a way to just de-stress from my crazy and busy life.**

**Now about this fic. Yes I know it is out of character for our Heroine and the others. I just had this thought and I wanted to just get it out there. I thought it was a unique idea about our favorite characters, and I didn't mean to make anyone angry with it. It's just fan fiction. You can do whatever you want and you call the shots on what you want to happen or how you want it to end. I thought it would be a nice twist to the very cryptic ending of this season, which left the rest to our imaginations.**

**I know that it is un like Betty to "have her cake and eat it too." as some had commented, but she's just trying to be a good friend, and just let her friend be happy. I know there no good way to "let someone down gently" and yes Gio would be hurt (sorry all you Gio fans! :( ), but I think if it actually happened in the show, I think Gio would forgive Betty, for he has become a very good friend to her, and they both value their friendship. He knows deep down that she still loves Henry, and its hard to let love die. Trust me I know.**

**I truely don't mean to offend or anger anyone who chooses to read this. This is just a way to kill time for the what seems like upcoming long wait until September when Ugly Betty will come back on for Season 3. I don't mean to sound rude here, but if you do not like this fic, please just read something else. I appreciate all comments that are made on this, but I feel bad with some of the comments I have getting on this story, and I feel like that this tale is not good with a lot of teh negatve comments I have been getting. I know everyone has their opinions and that some people (like myself) can get very shippy at times with comments and opinions, and I respect everyone's opinion on this, but with some of the comments I have been getting, it is like I am on some sites I have been avoiding becuase of the bashing. I know some of you do not mean to be mean and many of you do mean well, but some of them do just hurt and seems bashy to me. If you are going to bash, simply don't comment. It makes me feel bad, and it really doesnt do well when I am trying to keep this story going for those who do enjoy reading this. This is just the reason I turned this once one-shot into a multi-shot, so people wouldnt get confused and complain about the concept of this!**

**For those who enjoy reading this, Thank You! You guys are the reason this fic is still going and I aprreciate your positive reviews on this, no matter what ship you are! It keeps my morale up, and gives me the push to keep writing.**

**I am going to continue with this fic and I do plan on finishing it, no matter who likes this story or not. I am just a Nerd Lover, who wanted to add a little kick to the idea of Betty's desision. I did not mean to start a shipper war or bash-fest, I'm just trying to tell a story, a (what I think) unique and interesting story about them. Weither you support Henry, Gio, Daniel, or even someone else, we all have our opinions and we all can't wait till our favorite show comes back on in the fall. Till then, I am planning to keep on writing!**

**The next chapter will be up in a day or two.**

**Till then and thanks for reading,**

**-Bridget**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is again. Thank you for your comments and reiews from my Author's Note. The past has past and let's enjoy the rest of this (I hope lol). In this chapter I did change it up a little bit with most of the chapter being in Gio's POV, having a heart-to-heart with someone you would not expect for him to have one with.**

**Thank you to my friend Dani from I-C who filled in for Erin making sure the chapter was in tip top shape, and everyone who reads and reviews this. I appreciate all of them!**

**Shoutouts to my cronies over at I-C who is LOVE!**

**Enjoy!**

"What did you say?" I ask him.

He just gives me this look, like he's saying "You know what I said.", with tears in his eyes. He turns around and proceeds to walk away from me.

"Gio!" I yell as I start to stay on his tail. He picks up his pace and I do also. He starts into a slow run, going through the hustle and bustle of the crowds gathered in the area. I go through the crowd my eyes still on him.

"Gio! Come back!" I yell. He goes into a full on sprint through the crowds. I keep pushing through the crowds. He runs through a very populated crowd, full of tourists and I follow him, trying to keep my eye on him. As I get out of the crowd and I look for him. I don't see him. I look around the market, and back where we started from. No Gio. I take out my cell phone and I call him. It goes right into voicemail. I sigh and start back to the hotel to finish up on things.

Oh God, what have I done?!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Gio's POV**

I run and I keep running until I don't have the energy to anymore. I know I have lost her very long ago, but just wanted to make sure. I feel my phone vibrate and I see her picture in the ID. I ignore the call. I can't talk to her right now. I just can't.

Why would she do this to me? It is so unlike her to be doing this. I mean, I thought she came with me because she truly wanted to be with me. I knew it all along! Throughout the trip she seemed distant and not like it was before Henry came back. She didn't want any affection either, like every time I tried to kiss her, she would turn her face so it would be to the cheek. I mean she would hold my hand when we walk, but she did halfheartedly and didn't seem that she was that interested in me anymore, or that she was hiding something. I should've put it together! She always insisted to hold her left hand and not her right, where her bracelet is, and made sure that I couldn't have access to her cell phone. I should've seen it.

I find a nearby rock and I just sit there, letting the tears flow. I never knew that Betty Suarez was a heartbreaker. She seemed like such a sweet, nice woman, who truly stuck to be herself. I taught her things. I helped her take a risk now and then. I truly thought I was falling for her, falling fast and hard. The worst part was I thought that maybe, just maybe, she was falling back.

The vibration of my phone snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Not now Betty. You know that I don't want to talk to you." I sigh as I take it out of my pocket and look at the ID, with most likely Betty's face showing. It's not. It is an Unknown ID with an US number. Probably Hilda or Justin checking up on Betty. I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Gio." He says. My blood starts to boil and my patience is running VERY thin now.

"How can this day any worse? Oh! Why not Henry call my phone! This must be God's way of punishing me for something." I say before I take the phone off my ear and disconnect the phone. Just as I was about to push the button, I hear him scream.

"GIO! Please! The only reason I'm calling you is because Betty was worried!" I roll my eyes and put the phone back against my ear.

"Yeah, you want me to believe that Betty was worried about me." I say.

"She is! She called me in hysterics, not knowing where you were. She explained the whole thing to me and is worried about you. I wanted to call you and tell you. She wants to know that you are ok."

"OK? She wants to know after she basically ripped my heart out and ripped it up into a million bite sized pieces and stomped on them afterwards that I am OK?! Yeah right!"

"Yes. She cares about you Gio." Henry says.

"Cares about me? If she cared about me, she wouldn't be doing this to me! She wouldn't have!"

"She didn't mean for you to find out about this. She wanted you to have a good time and be happy before she told you about this. Every night she would text me saying she doesn't know how to do this and she was afraid of what would happen afterwards. She does care about you." Henry says.

"Why? Why does she care about me? Because what she did does not make me see that she cares. Why is she so concerned about me anyway? It's not like she was dating me anyway. I'm just someone she tosses around just so she can be satisfied. She made me believe that she felt the same way for me that I do for her. It's like I'm nothing to her. Tell me Henry. If Betty was committed to you, and was planning on doing this, then why the Hell is she going through this, going overseas with me hiding this from me?! Why Henry? WHY?!" I ask him, tears starting to form again.

"Because you are her friend. She wanted to see you happy. She values her friendship with you so much. Yes, I might get a little irritated at times when you are around, but I know that Betty trusts you and thinks you are a really great guy. She didn't want to see you sad, heartbroken. We talked about it in length. She thought that if she didn't go, she would lose the friendship you two have."

"She should know that if she didn't go with me, I should still be friends with her. I care about her too much to lose what we have. She is such an amazing woman, I wouldn't dare letting her go."

"I know the feeling." I hear Henry agree with me.

"Look, I know that you do not feel comfortable with her right now, but she really wants to talk to you. She wants to explain this to you herself, and not through me on the phone. She said that she will be at the hotel."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk to her yet."

"I don't think she's ready either. But she knows that she has to face the music sooner or later, and she really wants to talk to you Gio."

"Well…ok I guess. The walk back will give me time to prepare.." I say.

"Thank You. I better get going then."

"Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her."

"I plan on it. Talk to you later Sandwich Boy." Henry says whole heartedly.

"Seeya Egg Salad." I say before I hang up the phone. I stand up, and start to walk back to the hotel. As I am walking I am trying to figure out what to say to her.

It doesn't matter anyway. When I walk into the room, all of it is going to be lost anyway…


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the LONE overdue update. This week have been madness with Graduation and events before and after it, and to tell you the truth, this was the hardest chapter I had to write. But as you can see, I finished the chapter.**

**Thanks yet again to Erin who proofread this and said that it was fine the way it is so yay!**

**Thank you to all who have commented and has messaged me on how it is going. It's nice to know that people can get as addicted as I can on some fics coughCOMINGHOMEcough.**

**This chapter has teh heart-to-heart that you wanted but diddnt get in the last chapter. I apologize if Gio or Betty is OOC in anyway. I tried SO hard on this and I hope you like it!**

**As usual shout-outs to all who enjoy and comment on this fic, and to the troops over at I-C who gave me the push to finish this chappy coughMARYANDERINcough**

**Enjoy!**

**Betty's POV**

I arrive back at the hotel. I pack the last of the things and make sure if all my stuff is together. I need to do anything that could get my mind off the fact that I totally broke Gio's heart. I feel so horrible.

I sit back onto my bed and I look through the pictures from the trip. The beautiful architecture of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Spanish Steps, and the markets and villages we visited. I look at the sights and I stop at this one picture. It's a picture of me and Gio with the inside of the Coliseum behind us. I remember that day. He found some new interesting meats, cheeses and sauces, and they tasted pretty good. We fooled around and just hung out like the friends we were before this "relationship" thing happened. He is smiling so brightly, like he just won the lottery. It kills me that he found out the way he did. I wasn't planning him finding out that way. Well, I haven't really gotten around to think how I would tell him, but not in that way. I feel the tears start to form in my eyes again. I fall back on the bed and think aloud.

"Ah Dios Mio. I totally screwed up! I don't know how he's gonna forgive me after this. All I wanted to do was give him some happiness after all he has done to help me out ever since he left, and now he's gonna hate me. Oh why me? I give up! He hates me now! I know he does!" I think aloud. I hear a knock on the door.

"Betty? It's Gio. Can I come in?" I hear his voice faintly. I sit up, straighten my hair and shirt and wipe my eyes.

"Yeah, come on in." I say. He opens the door and enters, hands in his pockets, head down.

"Hey." he says.

"Hi. Pull up a bed." I say. He sits down on the bed next to me, facing me. We sit there at first in total and complete silence, not knowing what to say. I look down at my feet, dangling on the side of the bed. It feels like an eternity sitting there in complete silence. I could hear a pin drop if it fell on the ground. I just don't know how to talk to him.

"So," Gio breaks the silence.

"So," I reply and laugh nervously.

"Uh, I don't know how to start this." I say truthfully.

"Me either." Gio laughs nervously.

"Well, lets start with the obvious question." I say. "How did you find out?"

"I've kinda known it in the way you have been acting around me lately, not quite acting like yourself. Plus I overheard your conversation with Henry." He says embarrassingly.

"How did you, if you-"

"I walked to see if you were ok because you were out for long and I heard you talking to him. I knew it was him in the way you were talking. Its _so_ not your dad." he laughs.

"Oh." I say. I look over at him and see the defeated look on his face. I throw back my head, the rub my eyes.

"Just get it over with." I say.

"What? Get what over with?" Gio asks.

"Just say it please. I know you want to."

"Want to what?"

"Just tell me off and never speak to me again." I say, the tears brimming my eyes.

"Why would you think that Betty?"

"Because Gio. I hurt you bad, basically manipulated you and made you think one thing when I was really doing the other, and for breaking your heart. You must hate me so much right now, and I would understand if you never want to be my friend again and-"

"Betty, I'm not gonna stop being friends with you."

"I'm gonna be miserable and feel guilty and- what?" I turn my head to him.

"I said that I will still be friends with you." Gio says looking at me. He takes my hands.

"Betty. I know you never meant for me to find out this way and I know that you wanted me to be happy. After thinking about it, I knew that you still loved Henry, and that it is probably hard to let go of what you two had. I shouldn't have invited you on this adventure too soon, so I should be the one apologizing." Gio says.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Gio?" I say.

"He's right here, but he just opened up his mind and eyes to see what's really there. I had a long talk with someone who put it into perspective for me. Be lucky that you are marrying him. He is one smart cookie. No pun intended." he says.

"Woah, woah, woah. You talked to HENRY? As in Henry Grubstick? My fiancée?" Man, it's nice to finally say that.

"Yes. He called me saying that you were concerned about me, wondering where I was. He talked, I talked and we both listened to each other. He told me how worried you were about this and how you were gonna pull it off. He said that you thought I was a great guy."

"You _are _a great guy. You are kind, sweet, and you are determined to achieve your goals and help people on the way to achieving theirs. I know that one day you will make some lucky woman a very happy one by being in her life. I'm just not that girl. You are just so supportive and such an amazing friend that I wouldn't know what to do if you are not there to help me out. And give me free sandwiches." I laugh. He laughs also.

"Yeah. I kinda have a weakness for Eaters like yourself." he blushes.

"That's ok. So…are we cool?" I ask.

"Well, I'm still a little hurt, and I know I will be for a bit, but yeah we're cool." he says. I hold out my hand.

"Shake on it?" I ask.

"No." he says.

"No?" I say disappointed.

"No. We hug on it." he says before he reaches over and envelops me in a huge hug. It is so genuine and sincere, and it seems like he doesn't want to let go. I really wouldn't know what to do if he just severed the ties of our friendship. We break the hug and he smiles.

"Lets go home. I know _someone_ there who is _dying _to see you." he says, grabbing his already packed luggage. He holds out his arm. I willingly link mine with him.

"Lets." I say grabbing mine and walking out the hotel room, catching one last glimpse of Rome from the window above the city…


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: This is it! This is the last chapter of this fic, the epilogue. I have worked really hard on this and i really hope all you have enjoyed it!**

**For those who usually do not read these kinds, I commend you for getting out of your safety zone and read this. I hope it was worth it!**

**A WICKED special thank you to Erin and Mary from I-C, who halped me througout this whole fic, Erin proofreading and Mary brainstorming this last one, and proofreading this one.You gys are lifesavers and keep me going!**

**Special shoutouts once more to I-C where all the Benry shippers go and have some fun! Lets hope season 3 Henry will be amazing!**

**Also thank you to those who are stil reading this and have shared your kind words and opinons even with the drama that has happened. It really shows that no matter what, and no metter what ship we are, we all know it's all in good fun and its for the love of the show. Thank You!**

**So without further adu, here is the last chapter and heres to for a better season 3!**

**Enjoy! **

**1 Year Later**

I sit at the chair with the million bobby pins sticking into my scalp and the gallons of hairspray already itching my scalp.

"Hilda are you DONE yet?" I ask.

"Ay! Yes, just give me a minute! You are almost done!" Hilda says, sticking more bobby pins into me.

"Be grateful that when you get married in a couple of months that _I _am not the one doing your hair!" I say. Hilda smiles and looks at the ring on her finger. "In speaking of that. Have you and Tony thought of a place?" I ask.

"Yes. We decided on the church down the street from his house, St. Paul's?"

"Oh, that's a nice church. It will be a gorgeous ceremony." I ask.

"Yeah, but I don't think that it will be as amazing as yours!" Hilda says.

"I'm sorry that someone wanted to help me with the wedding." I say.

"I'm sorry that I don't know anyone like Daniel to tell me the sky's the limit on my wedding." she says annoyingly. She gives me a laugh and a smile. She puts in one more bobby pin and sprays the hairspray from the can one last time.

"There. NOW you are done!" Hilda says, taking the bib thingy off.

"Thank GOD!" I say jumping out of the chair and looking at the mirror. She really have improved and I LOVE my hair. Hilda puts on my veil and I start my way to my room, being careful for my hair.

I run up into my room and put on The Wedding Dress. It looks so amazing on me. I feel like a princess, about to marry her Prince Charming. Oh wait, I am!

I finish getting dressed, put on my shoes and make up, and I get into the Limo that is going to the ceremony. As I look out the window, seeing the lights of New York starting to light up the late afternoon, I think of what got me to this point…

_We walk out of the hotel and walk to the Taxi depot to get ours to the airport home. We take one last look at some of the sights and food places. We go through the merchants and markets we were in earlier today. We pass by a stand and I see it again. The Dress is still there, no one has bought it yet! A tug from Gio snaps me out of my concentration._

_"Hey we got a few minutes. Want to go get an espresso quickly?" he asks pointing over at a bakery._

_"Yeah, sure." I say. We enter the bakery and order our drinks. As we sip our espressos, we talk about our highlights from the trip and just talk like we always did. It felt so nice to just talk freely with him and not trying to hide it._

_"Listen," Gio starts. "I need to check on something, so can you stay here and watch our things?" he asks getting up from his seat._

_"Yeah, sure Gio, just hurry back." I say smiling._

_"I will." he says then walks out of the bakery. I sit all the way back in my seat and sip my espresso. This day has been so crazy and now the near future is going to be also. I look out at the markets and I think about The Wedding Dress. How I SO want to get it, but I know its going to cost too much. I barely have enough money left to fly home. How I can picture me in it, the day I will finally fulfill my fantasy. Gio's voice snaps me out of my mind drifting._

_"Betty! Can you bring my luggage out? I can't with what I have." Gio says from outside the bakery._

_"Yeah sure." I say. I get up from the table, leave a tip, grab both Gio's and my luggage and walk out of the bakery. I see Gio and I drop whatever I had in my hands._

_"Gio! How did you-? Why did you-?" I say, lost for words._

_"I knew you were eyeing it earlier AND when we were passing it on the way here." He says with a smile on his face._

_"But Gio, you really shouldn't have done that. Why would you buy this for me?" I ask._

_"Because, I knew that you didn't have enough to get it and…think of it as an early wedding present. All I ask for is an invite." he says, giving me my dress, in the bag, looking slightly defeated. I just look at him._

_"Gio. Thank you!" I say wrapping my arms around him, not caring at the moment abut the dress._

_"Anytime." he says hugging me tighter._

_We break and I look at the dress. Nope, not wrinkled or anything. Phew._

_We get to the taxi depot, catch our taxi and drive to the airport. The way to the airport we get back to our conversations and arguments about issues and such. We arrive at the airport and go through the procedures to get on our flight. I do have to admit it was hard at first to give my dress to luggage to get on the plane. I really did not want to let go of it!_

_I feel the plane lift and my insecurities come in again. I feel Gio's hand on mine and I look towards him, a comforting smile on his face. That's why he is such a great friend. I close my eyes and I feel the plane level off. The pilot comes on the speakers and says its ok to move about the cabin, and the seatbelt light goes off. I breathe a sigh of relief and I look over at Gio._

_"Thanks."_

_"Feel better?" he asks._

_"Yep. A little. I'll feel better when I am back in New York." I smile. He laughs. The stewardess comes by with drinks, and taking our orders for our meals. As the stewardess leaves, we get back to our conversations, and laugh about things that happened on the trip and people we saw._

_The food is pretty good and it at least put something in my stomach. I sit back into my seat and lean it back, just relaxing. I feel my eyes droop and I close them, just resting them for a minute…_

_I am walking down the aisle in the church, all my friends and family surrounding me, my father holding my arm, walking me. The church is decked out with pink Gerber Daisies and realistic looking butterfly decorations on them. My sister up on the altar, with her maid-of-honor dress, looking stunning and my closest friends as bridesmaids. I look over the other side and see the guys in their suits, looking handsome, even Kenny who actually looks halfway decent. I look over once more and the sight of him takes my breath away. He looks as handsome as ever in his tux, his brown eyes looking at me and only me through his glasses. We arrive at the altar and he raises my veil and gives me a kiss on the cheek. _

_"Who gives up this beautiful woman?" the priest asks._

_"Her mother and I do." he says looking at me then handing me over to Henry. He sits down and I look over at my soon-t-be husband, looking at me lovingly._

_"You look beautiful." he says. I simply smile and blush as we face the priest and he begins the ceremony…_

_I feel a shake from the plane and I open my eyes. I sit up and I rub them. My food and drink is gone and my tray is put up._

_"Betty?" Gio says. I look over at him._

_"Hey Gio. How long was I asleep?" I say rubbing my eyes again._

_"For quite a bit. Actually I was just about to wake you up to say we are about to land." he says. _

_"Oh!" I say, popping up and smiling. I look out the window and I see the bright lights of New York starting to light up as the sun starts to set. I smile thinking about who is waiting for me, waiting to hold me again._

_"Ladies and gentlemen we are beginning our decent into JFK airport. We hope you enjoyed your flight and please come again. Welcome to New York City." The pilot says through the intercom. I make sure my seatbelt is festooned as I feel the plane descend. I close my eyes and Gio grabs my hand, knowing what to do. _

_The plane bumps and slows down as we get into the terminal and it stops. I basically rush out of the plane Gio closely behind me. It feels like an eternity waiting for my luggage, then I finally see my luggage and dress and grab it. Of course Gio's luggage is the last on off the plane. The moment he grabs it, I grab his hand and I drag him as we arrive at the security gate. As I get closer to the checkpoint, I look into the main entranceway and I see him, looking around and into the security gate. _

_My heart starts to beat faster, my palms start to sweat. I finally arrive at the point and I get quickly checked, I'm all ok. I walk out of the gate and he spots me. He smiles the biggest smile as he starts to walk towards me. I drop my things and I just run to him._

_"HENRY!" I yell as I run and jump into his arms._

_"BETTY!" he yells as he picks me up and spins me around and around. He lets me go and I pull his face towards mine, kissing him for the month that I wasn't able to._

_"I missed you." he says as we break._

_"I missed you too. So much." I say before hugging him._

_"Thank you. I know you don't feel comfortable with him, but he really understands now."_

_"I'm glad, because I don't know what I would do if you still haven't told him." he says._

_"I wouldn't know either. In speaking of us," I say taking off my bracelet and handing the ring to him "I think it's about time this ring was where it belongs." I say._

_"You are right." he says, loosening the string from the ring and he slides it on my finger. Finally._

_"I can't wait to finally be your husband._

_"And me to be your wife." I tell him looking up at him. Our faces get closer then we hear someone cough behind us. I turn around and there's Gio who grabbed my luggage and dress, and looks like he is about to drop it. I rush over._

_"Oh Gio, I am so sorry!" I say grabbing my luggage and dress, blushing._

_"That's ok. I kinda knew you were gonna do that." he said. Henry comes up and shakes Gio's hand._

_"Thanks for taking good care of her, and I'm so sorry about this." Henry says._

_  
"It's ok. I sort of knew it all along, I just didn't want to believe it that's all." Gio says, looking at me. I can see it in his eyes that he is still hurt from it, but he puts up a strong front. Henry looks over at the garment bag and motions towards it. He reaches towards the zipper._

_"Well well well, what's in here?" he says grabbing it. I stop him."_

_"No no no. You can't see that. Bad Luck." I say with a smirk. His eyes widen._

_"Oh ok." he says with a laugh. Gio looks over at me and Henry and starts to duck out._

_"Hey Gio, why don't you come with us to the Suarez's so they know its ok?" Henry suggests._

_"Well, ok I guess, what's to lose?" he says following me and Henry out of the airport, feeling like a new person. Nothing to hide, only new things to come…_

"Betty. Betty? We're here." Hilda says snapping me out of my daydream.

"Oh ok Hilda thanks." I say. The door opens and I step onto Central park feeling the squishy grass under my heels. I walk across the grass, picking up my dress and onto the paved way. In the distance I see the congregation gathering and the tall figure in the middle, waiting so patiently. The sun setting behind the setting is breathtaking. I see my father walk up in his suit looking very handsome.

"Ok everyone is taking their seats. You ready to take a walk Mija?" he says holding out his arm.

"Yes Papi. I so am." I say taking his. Hilda gives me one last hug before she runs ahead and starts to walk down the aisle. I hear The Wedding March" start and I take one deep breath before me and my dad start walking down the aisle.

I remember when I last walked on this path. It brought back a sad and happy memory all at once. It was here where we first showed our feelings for each other and the moment I knew I was going to marry this man. As I get closer to him, more of his features come out. I see his elegant tux, with the sweater shirt peeking from under it, in the redness of the setting sun he looks like the most handsome thing in the world. I see his brown eyes only on me through his glasses and I'm only looking at him.

I walk on that historic bridge and I finally meet him in the middle, the priest looking at us.

"Who gives up this beautiful woman to this man?" the priest asks.

"Her mother and I do." Papi says, handing me over to Henry who shakes his hand then looks at me. We stand in front of the priest. He leans in.

"You are the most beautiful thing in the world." he whispers.

"And you are the most handsome thing in the world." I whisper back as I just look into his eyes. I know for sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the love between Betty and Henry. Over a year ago, both of them met on this very bridge, on this very spot, a day which both of these two say changed their lives forever. It was a day that was both sad, but they both say that they knew with one simple kiss that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other. After a history of bad timing, they finally have it right, and before all you here, they wanted you to be there to make their love and devotion official. If anyone has just reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest says.

I close my eyes and bite my lip, praying that no one that ever doubted this relationship will try to ruin this one last time. Because, I will not let them. I have sacrificed so much to be with him and I plan on being with him for as long as I love.

"Ok, very well. Henry Alan Grubstick, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He says firmly with a killer smile on his face.

"Betty Rosa Suarez, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad for as long as you both shall live?" he asks. I look into his eyes, smiling at me. I say the words I have been dying to say for what feels like an eternity.

"I do." I say smiling.

"The rings please." The priests asks. Henry's mom comes up the aisle with a white carriage with a sleeping Nate in his little tux, the pillow with the rings just laying on his belly. I smile looking at the child. Henry's mom takes the pillow and hands it to the priest. He unties them from the pillow and hands us our rings. He motions me to start.

"As a symbol of their love, they will exchange rings and say their own vows. Betty, you go first." he says. I nod and turn back to him.

"Henry. The moment you turned around at your desk and looked at me, I knew that you were going to be special. And I was right. Since I have met you, we have been through so much and have already experienced the worst things that could happen to two people in love. It could only get better from here. For as long as I could remember, I was never noticed, but I picked you out of a crowd and I saw that you were noticing me back. Whenever I am around you I feel so complete, so loved, so beautiful and I would do anything to keep what we have. You have always been there and have always supported what I do and I can't wait to see what's to come in our future. In this spot our lives changed forever. This place is so special and that is why we chose here. Now here in the spot where we thought our lives ended, it is only just beginning. I promise that to always love you and whoever is in it. I promise to be a good friend and hopefully a mother-type person to Nate and that no matter what I will always be here with you and to always love you. I love you with all my heart and this ring is just a chip of how much I love you. _As Long As You're Mine_." I say slipping the ring onto his finger. He looks at me.

"Betty. I remember that day so clearly, in a rush trying to please your boss, stealing my coffee and bagel." he laughs. "You can say that you stole my bagel and my heart at that moment. From then I have seen you at your best and worst moments, in awkward positions, in butterfly costumes, and right now as the most beautiful bride I have ever saw. I can't wait to live the fantasies we dreamed about, and now even better with the angel who gave us our rings. I promise to be the best husband I can ever be, the man that will still love you until forever, and that's not long enough. I will always see you as the most beautiful creature on this earth and beyond. I remember when I kissed you on this bridge. It was a sad kiss, now the kiss we will this time will be a happy one, another kiss that will change our lives forever. This ring I hope shows you my eternal love for you and that no matter what, we will never be apart again. _Just for this moment_." he says slipping the band with the small diamond on my finger.

The sun is almost set and the lights begin to turn on in the park. I smile.

"Betty and Henry has shown their love for each other and made their vows. And as God and you as witnesses, let their love be known. So by the power vested in me, by the state of New York, and God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest says. Henry smiles as he moves the veil from in front of my face and our faces get closer. All bad memories leave me as we kiss this new kiss on this historic bridge. This kiss is a happy one, one that will change my life forever, for good. We hear the applause and break apart, turning to the congregation on either side of the bridge.

"May I now present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Henry Grubstick!" the priest happily says as we finish crossing the bridge. Together. I can't help but smile as we walk off and into the tent right by. The stars are lighting up the sky as we walk into the candle lit tent. The DJ smiles at us as we walk to the table with our places and look at the guests file in and congratulate us. Soon, my family and my now In-Laws join us at the table I see some people just wave over, saying that they will meet us later. Amanda comes up with her date and congratulate us, then asked us when the food will be served.

"About 15 minutes Amanda. Go sit down." I tell her. I look over at my husband and he just rolls his eyes. I see Gio walk over and I get up from the table and give him a huge hug.

"I am so glad you came Gio." I tell him.

"Yeah, it was a little tough for me to show up, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't." he says.

"You are just amazing Gio. One day. One day you will be as happy as we are, I promise you." I tell him.

"Thank You." he says then look over at one of the MODE girls at the bar giving a look. "Well, I should get started then." he says with a wicked smile then walking over to meet the girl at the bar. Do they ever change? The music stops and the DJ gives the microphone to my dad.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for those who don't know me my name is Ignacio Suarez, and I am Betty's father. I would like to thank all of you for coming to my daughters and Henry's big day. Now before we get to the fun part I would like to tell you a story." he says walking back over to the table.

"As many may know, I was married to a beautiful woman named Rosa. Yes our courting was…unorthodox, but we overcame that and had two beautiful daughters. At first I didn't approve of Henry because of what he was getting himself into and I didn't want him to break my youngness's heart, then I saw them do the same things that I was doing with my wife, and I saw so much of me in Henry, being determined to be with her no matter what, and I give him kudos for that. Over time I couldn't help but just accept that they are in love and they will do great things. Just like me and my wife did. Betty, I know today your mother is looking down from Heaven and smiling. She knows you made the right decision and that you will be just as happy as she was with me. So lets raise a glass and toast to the happy couple. May your marriage and lives be as blessed and happy as mine is. And that no matter what, we will always love you and support you in what you do. To Betty and Henry." my father raises a glass, as the tears start coming down my cheeks.

"To Betty and Henry." they say before they drink their drinks. My dad comes to us and gives me a hug.

"Te Quiero." he tells me. He comes to Henry and gives him a huge hug.

"Bienvenido al la familia mijo. Te Quiero" he says. The DJ gets the microphone.

"Thank you Ignacio. Now it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance." he says then motions us to get up. We stand up and walk to the center of the dance floor as the beginning chords of "At Last" comes on. He wraps his arms around me and we just enjoy the feeling of being in each other's arms as we dance together on the dance floor. I lean my head on his chest and I hear it racing, like it always is whenever he is around me.

"I love you." he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too." I say. He dips me then kisses me as the song ends and the people applaud. We sit back down at the table just as the food comes.

The food and desert is great and then the DJ starts the fun music as everyone gets on the dance floor. We sit there as more people comes up to congratulate us. Charlie comes up with little Nate being held my the hands trying to walk. For the past few weeks, Nate has been trying to walk, but can only with help and bounce around.

"Hey Charlie." I say standing up and getting on the other side of the table.

"Hey Nate." I say leaning on my knees and smiling. Nate wriggles from Charlie's arms and takes a few steps before falling on his butt.

"Was that-?"

"Nate's first steps? Yes!" Henry says standing up and smiling at his son. I look up at Charlie and she smiles at me. I pick up little Nate and I give him a hug, spining him around.

"You did your first steps! You can walk!" I tell him, as he smiles and giggles. Henry comes up behind me and steals him.

"Nate I am so proud of you. You made me, your mother and your step mother really happy." he says hugging him. I also give Nate a hug.

"Aw, that's adorable! Can I take a picture of you three?" I hear Marc come with Cliff right behind.

"Yeah." Henry says as he gives Nate to me, and we pose for the picture. I see a flash. Cliff looks at the picture on his camera.

"That is amazing. You want to see it?" he asks.

"Yes." I say. Cliff hands me the camera and I look at the picture.

Little Nate is smiling, leaning towards Henry more. Henry smiles his biggest smile. He looks like he is the luckiest man in the world and I smile the same. As I look at the picture, I noticed something. We are a family. We achieved our fantasies, and I couldn't have asked for anything else…


End file.
